Al-Fakkalla
Al-Fakkalla is a lawless city in Karthstan in QWTF spy's JC4. Postcard description "An unfortunate place, Al-Fakkalla is the Detroit of Karthstan. In its early days, it was a thriving fishing port until the civil war came after a serious drought affected the whole country. After the drought and the civil war, Al-Fakkalla was majorly affected. Businesses closed and the whole city was left in ruins. Gangs took over, waging war for turf. There is no law enforcement nor a city council here. Al-Fakkalla is a depressing place that shouldn't have gotten what it deserved. You're better off staying in Biyadh. The Rahmani controls this area." Foundation Al-Fakkalla was founded in 1744. It started off as a thriving industrial city of 19th and the early 20th century and for a while, as the industrial centre for fishing, however, by the 1950s, the First Karthstani Civil War began and the city was destroyed by constant fighting and bombings. The city council collapsed and the police fled to escape the war. In the aftermath, Al-Fakkalla became the country's own version of Detroit with high levels of crime. Karthstan's government didn't bother to fix it as the city lost all of its economic value. Description Al-Fakkalla is a small city located on the southern side of Karthstan, the city is infamous for one of those places in first world nations that you don't come back from. Al-Fakkalla started off as a booming and thriving but small fishing port until the drought and the civil war came. The city's river was strongly affected by the drought for a while, after all of this. Al-Fakkalla was destroyed both economically and architecturally and therefore was left in ruins for the past century. Due to this, gangs have risen to fight seemingly endless gang wars for control over the city. There used to be a city council in Al-Fakkalla, however, they collapsed after the civil war, yep, there is no city council in Al-Fakkalla. Al-Fakkalla is generally considered the worst city in the world. The Karthstani government even before Said Farrah's leadership, does not care about Al-Fakkalla. Said Farrah promised to fix Al-Fakkalla's problems, however, this was a lie and a broken promise. The place has also became known for its arms smuggling to be sold on the Black Market. The fishing port in Al-Fakkalla is commonly used. There is no law and order in Al-Fakkalla. A 1950s-style police station used to be run, however, the officers deserted due to the civil war the gang Alharis controls the police station. A gang tower exists where the biggest gang resides. Gangs in Al-Fakkalla *The Alnnihaya *Alharis *The Aljunud *Smiles MORE GANGS COMING SOON. Notable locations There are little to no notable locations in Al-Fakkalla given how poor it is. *Al-Fakkalla fishing port *Al-Fakkalla gang tower. *Former city council building. Vehicles *Chevalier Mackerel *Dominatrix Shortwell Trivia *The city takes inspiration from multiple cities both real and fictional, such as East St Louis, Detroit, and Carcer City from Rockstar Games. *It's the only city in Karthstan with no law. Category:Cities Category:Karthstan Category:Content Category:Locations